The (Mis)Adventures of HERO
by NAVSO311
Summary: Whether it be in colorful spandex with flowing capes or worn-out jeans with tattered converse, they are always fighting bullies. They are HERO aka Helping Everyone Rout Oppressors. First chapter: Wally being bullied. Sorta. Rated M for language, situations, and conversations. No sex, only implied
_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The ungodly device commonly known as an alarm clock rang.

A hand snakes out from the covers and slammed the alarm clock, making it stop ringing. A redheaded boy groggily rose from the bed, groaning. His eyes shot open when he saw the time.

 _7:00_

 _'Shit'_ , Wally thought, _'I'm going to be super late! More than usual! Fuck! And it's a Monday, too!'_

He sped around his room, pulling on a loose pair of black jeans and a loose, black, long-sleeved shirt. Wally brushed his teeth, grabbed his breakfast, just ten pancakes and a 32 ounces of orange juice, and ran to the bus stop, only to see it drive off. _'DAMNIT MY LIFE IS FUCKED!'_ Wally's thoughts rang in his head. He ran back home, hopped on his bike, not wanting to look out of place. The redhead biked to school, almost faster the bus itself, and still made it to school by 7:20. _'Ohhhhhhhh, THANK SWEET BABY JESUS! I'M NOT EVEN RELIGIOUS.'_ He grinned, throwing his hands in the air. Wally ran to his class at a normal pace, not wanting to give up his secret. He was so glad his first class was AP Physics. And he had the lab period was next, too! The class flew in a breeze.

"Okay, you don't have any homework, but I will post a video on my site that I would like you to watch. It'll give you a bit of insight on tomorrow's lesson. Remember, tomorrow is the double." Mr. Stein, a young man who occasionally wore a beanie. Today was one of those days.

'Wait. What?'

"Wait. What? I thought today was the double." Wally asked his lab partner, his best friend in the school, besides James and Hartley, a dark skinned girl of Trinidadian decent.

"Duh, Walburger." She said, hitting him on the head. "Since you missed school last Friday, that's probably why. I have your stuff, but you probably already did it, nerdface."

"Whatever, Annalise, you need to up your name-calling game. It's lame. My girlfriend calls me Baywatch, so that one's out." Annalise looked at him incredulously. "Oh yeah, I have a girlfriend. Blonde. Half Vietnamese. Gorgeous. And badass. I love her so much. We've only been dating for a year, but when we finish college, I'm gonna marry her, Anna." He looked off dreamily, but was shaken from his thoughts as the bell rang.

"Sure you have a girlfriend, kid. Sure you do." Anna smirked. Wally and Anna split off, Wally going one way, Anna going the other. Wally texted Artemis to pick him up after school with Dick in her motorcycle, a gift from Ollie on her seventeenth birthday, and she replied with a quick sure and a smiley face. Periods passed and soon, it was almost lunch, the period before it, gym. He went into the locker room, changed into sweatpants and another loose, long-sleeved shirt. He went into the bathroom to do it because he didn't need anyone to see his muscles and remaining and/or healing scars. Gym was intense today, but some of the popular boys, the same ones who bully Wally, led by a lean boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, but not a aesthetic face, named Ryan, disappeared. They haven't taken a shot at him today, so maybe Wally should keep his guard up. Even though it was intense, the gym teachers let the students out early so that they could bathe, if they liked. The redhead took up the option, grabbing his clothes and going to the shower. He made the water hot and steamy and jumped right in. Wally was too engrossed in his shower to see a hand snake into the stall with him and grab his clothes and replacing them with simple basketball shorts. They left his underwear just to be nice. When he finished showering, he dried himself off and started to panic. His day was shitty enough as it is. He pulled on the pants, which were quite fitted, and ran. He ran like an Olympic athlete. The loiterers in the hallway parted, staring at the boy. There was one thought going through their heads.

 _'Since when was this nerd, Wally West, so ripped and so fast?'_

Wally quickly caught up to the culprits, and slammed Ryan, who was holding his clothes in a plastic bag, against the lockers.

He growled. It was a full on Batman voice. He had practice. "Why did you feel the need to torment people who are technically in a lower social class than you? How dare you? I'm just as smart as you are- no, I'm smarter. You're a brainless asshole who totally stole this idea from that one Disney Channel movie. But seriously, this is the best you could do? My best friend could do better. But that's probably because he can buy you out any day. But I am sick and tired of you bullying me and the other 'nerds' here. We don't need you to show us we are in the bottom of the social hierarchy, we know we are. Please don't remind us." He dropped the scared boy down and took his clothes. Wally walked to the nearest bathroom and changed, striking fear into his classmates hearts as he walked out, dressed in all black. He was glaring at everyone, even Anna when she came up to him.

The dark skinned girl took a step back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's your problem, bro?" She put a hand on his shoulder but Wally grabbed her wrist and threw it off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not in the mood."

Annalise was about to reply, but the loudspeaker crackled on. "Wally West, please come down to Mr. Stein's office." The emotionless voice rang. Wally calmly walked through the halls, the crowd splitting once more, this time with Anna by his side.

"Dude!" She whispered.

"What, bro?" He whispered, letting the façade fade for a moment.

" _Dude._ You just told off the most popular guy of the popular people. _Bro._ You are a fucking white knight. You should become, like, the Robin Hood of the school. But more badass. Like get a black hoodie and be the Black Hood. I like that. It seems badass, but yet simple. It's simply badass. I'm dead. Yes. Bye." Annalise dramatically raised a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I could be your witty sidekick. Like just here to spew shitty one liners and punch the occasional girl. We should do this. We'd be badass. You're badass enough. How'd you get to hot, bro? You're supposed to be cute, not hot. But here you are. Like not too muscular, but not too lanky. And the basketball shorts, your ass was as fine like lemon-lime in the summer time! Hot damn." By the time Annalise finished speaking, they reached Mr. Stein's office.

Wally peeked his head into the door, "Yo, Stein, can I bring Annalise in with me? She's my best friend in the grade. I kind of want her here. Don't worry, she's not my girl."

The teacher smiled, "Sure, why not." The two students came into his office and took a seat in front of the teacher's desk. "I heard about what you did to Ryan today. And what Ryan and his cronies did to you before that."

Wally blushed and suddenly found interest in his converse, which were black and gray. "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry, I had a really bad day so far and I just snapped-"

"I'm proud of you." Mr. Stein said, smiling a bit. "More students need to learn how to stand up for themselves and I want you to teach other how to. Central City High is partnering with Gotham Academy and Happy Harbor High, too. We are in the process of creating a program that allows students to interact with others from the different schools. I want you in this program, Mr. West. Maybe you too, Ms. Joseph." Mr. Stein said, addressing Annalise, as well.

"That seems great, my cousin goes to Gotham Academy, she does great hair. I'm great with makeup. We make a great team for family parties." Annalise lit up. "Maybe, me and her can work with kids with low confidence, making them look great and trying to boost their confidence."

"That's a great idea! My girlfriend goes there, too, same with my best friend outside of school!"

Mr. Stein looked at Annalise incredulously. "He has a girlfriend?"

"That's what I thought, too, but it's true, apparently."

"Hey! You were supposed to be my favorite teacher! And you, my closest friend in the grade! I can't believe you two. Ugh." Wally pouted, and then smiled again. "Ha, jokes on you. They are picking me up today!"

"How? They are, like, a few time zones away."

"Dick is gonna fly him and Artemis in."

"Don't they have school?"

"Dick Grayson?!" Annalise cried. Wally nodded and went on with the story.

"Their school was shut down so they have a lot of free time. I think it was attacked by Harley Quinn again. Something about having a hunch that the Boy Wonder and Green Arrow's new partner go there. I think that's complete bull shit, I mean how? The Boy Wonder is smart enough, why the fuck does he need to go to school and what the hell is the other sidekick doing there? In Gotham?" Wally leaned back in his chair when he realized he cursed in front of his teacher. Annalise pulled on his ear and twisted it.

"DUMB-DUMB, YOU CURSED IN FRONT OF A TEACHER! YOU ARE FLIPPING CRAZY!"

"No, Annalise, it's fine. I forgot to tell the class something; you can swear in my class. Just not when there's another teacher or sub there. Do you wanna just start cursing in class tomorrow and see the class get all worried and creeped out?" Mr. Stein asked with a smile that could put the Joker to shame.

"Are you asking us to prank the class?" Wally asked, mockingly taken back.

"I'm in. So is Red. I know he is." Annalise spoke for him.

"Bro, you know me so well."

"Of course I do, you're my best bro."

Wally flicked an imaginary tear. "Really?"

"Really."

 _"Bro!"_

"Bro." He hugged her like he usually did Dick; around the shoulders, before he could even hug back.

The day progressed and soon, it was the end. Wally stopped by Mr. Stein's classroom with Annalise to ask a few questions about the lesson and lost track of time. While he was doing this, a blonde haired girl rode up to the school in a leather jacket with matching leather gloves and blue jeans, a little car connected to it, seating a small boy with a black hair and a red hoodie. They got out of the motorcycle and some students recognized the black haired boy as Dick Grayson, the ward of a billionaire in Gotham.

Ryan walked up the the pair, looking the blonde up and down. "Hey, hun, are those space pants, because that ass is out of this world?" He asked.

The blonde smirked and raised a hand and looked at her glove. "My pants are normal jeans, thank you very much, but these gloves are space gloves, and if you keep flirting with me, they will knock you into space."

Ryan sneered. "Who are you?"

"Crock. Artemis Crock." She and Dick walked off, her hips swaying as she entered the school. The two walked to the nearest group, two boys.

"Hi, I'm Artemis, and this is Dick. We are looking for Wally West, do you happen to know where he is right now?"

"Hiya, Artemis, I'm James and this is Hartley! We are close friends of Wally's. He's probably in his science teacher's room. If you want, we can take you there." One of the boys said.

Before Artemis could decline, Dick interrupted her. "Yes, please. Lead the way!"

"Hey Dickwad, how are you?" James asked, bumping fists with him.

"You know, saving Kid Crash as usual."

"Is the blonde the same Artemis that Baby keeps on talking about?"

"Yep, Tricks. That's her."

"He always gets a dreamy look when he's talking about her. It leaves him very vulnerable when we are fighting." Hartley interrupted. "It can be very bad when there is a serious battle."

"Dick, how do you know these guys." Artemis asked suspiciously.

He pulled her down and whispered in her ear, "These two are Rouges and I'm Robin. Just so you know, they know, too. I hang with them, like, twice a month. They're cool, no worries. They kidnap me and KF just like we did to Zee."

She tensed, "Are you sure we're safe?"

"No worried, 'Mis." James said, "We ain't gonna hurt you. That's for actual fights. We don't hurt outside of the costume. In fact, we stand up against bullies." He grinned proudly. "Here's your stop, bye!" The two criminals ran off, saying something about an Uncle Len.

Artemis shrugged it off, remembering Wally saying that the Rouges were family. She walked into the classroom "Hey, Baywatch!" She shouted after seeing him.

"Annalise! Natalie says hi." Dick said, waving.

"Hey, penis joke! How's Red? Like the rich one?" The dark skinned girl asked, sparking a conversation between the two. Wally lit up when he saw his girlfriend there, forgetting he asked her to come.

"Babe! What are you doing here?" He asked, grinning.

"You asked me come pick you up, remember? My bike is outside and so is Dick's little car." She said, walking over and kissing his cheek. His mouth formed an 'O' as he remembered. "So babe, wanna go get some food?"

"Of course I do! This is me we are talking about." He looked away thoughtfully. "Can Mr. Stein come? I want you to join the initiative that my school and some others are taking to stop bullying. And our little group of friends; we are all about stopping the bad guys, am I right?" He laughed, Artemis laughing along.

"He can come. Ms. Reese was talking to me, Dick, Babs, Bette, and Natalie about something like that."

"Oh, Maya?" Mr. Stein interrupted. "She was my best friend growing up. We were both horribly bullied. Later, we went to the same colleges where we made friends with three others, Chloe Clifford, Joanna Lennon and Michael Paige. Those last two are a thing and they teach at Happy Harbor High. Chloe teaches at Dakota City High. They were bullied, too. That's why we want to stop bullying, us four." Mr. Stein turned to Wally. "Please don't call me Mr. Stein outside of school hours or in my office, call me Jonathan or Johnny. Same for the rest of you." He smiled. The teens and one teacher left the room, smiling and talking as one happy group of friends. Later, they went out for food, discussed, and Helping Everyone Rout Oppressors, or H.E.R.O for short.

("I take full credit for the word rout."

"Shut it, Dick."

"Screw you, Artemis."

"No thanks, that's Wally's job."

The group was silent for a moment before returning to their previous conversation.)

* * *

so should i make this a full on story bc i like this idea but i feel like it may lose it's awesome spark. if i were to continue, it would involve supermartian and zatanna and raquel and possibly kaldur as "Jackson Calvin Hyde" idk BUT there would be all of them peoples meeting in a gym and just them going on tours trying to make people happy :) BUT YEAH IF ANYONE WANTS TO, I'M OPEN TO A COWRITER AKA I REALLY WANT ONE JUST DM ME AND WE'LL WORK IT OUT.


End file.
